conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Phoebe's Law
Phoebe's Law, also known as Phoebe's Act, officially Department of Justice Federal Code Regarding Aggravated Bullying Harassment, is a recently passed law in the Union of Everett outlawing all forms of bullying and harassment in schools, in the neighborhood or online on the internet. The law was created and passed as a Federal Law in Everett following the tragic suicide of a Massachusetts girl, who committed suicide after many months of extreme bullying harassment. The recent outbreaks of bullying related suicides in Everett, the United States and most of North America has led to the need of stricter and more specified crime and punishment laws. Phoebe's Law covers all forms of bullying including verbal, physical, sexual and cyber harassment. ENDA The development of Phoebe's Law included all forms of bullying including discrimination and hate crimes. The Everetti Non-Discrimination Act had already illegalized hate crimes and discrimination against ten types of persons. ENDA enforces Phoebe's Law allowing for prosecutors to charge bullies and attackers with hate crimes. Self Defense/Vigilante Justice Act In accordance with the Self Defense/Vigilante Justice Act, victims of physical and sexual attack have the right to defend themselves by any means neccessary. In the case of bullying, victims have the right to defend themselves from physical and sexual attack or harassment with equal or excessive force where neccessary to ensure their own safety. Phoebe's Law ensures that victims are not punished or treated unfairly for defending themselves. Phoebe's Law (Full Text) *I. Bullying shall be defined as any act by one person or by a group of persons against another (victim/target) person or persons with the intent to harass, threaten or otherwise verbally, physically or sexually or by harassment via communications devices. **A. School & Campus ***1. School and campus based bullying, harassment, threats and or disturbance by verbal, physical, sexual or digital actions shall be a crime. ***2. School authorities, administration, teachers, employees and security are required by law to intervene in any and all bullying incidents. ****a. Schools must maintain and monitor potentional psychological, mental or emotional harassment resulting in severe distress or psychological harm of targeted victims. ***3. School authorities must notify law enforcement of any physical and or sexual bullying. ****a. Schools must notify parents and or legal guardians of any bullying incidents regarding either the suspect or victim person(s). ***4. Schools must maintain a strict policy regarding bullying harassment of any kind. ****a. Schools must ensure that bullying ceases on school or campus grounds or on any school or campus transportation. **B. Neighborhood & Public ***1. Neighborhood based bullying harassment, threats, gang violence and or disturbances by verbal, physical, sexual or digital actions shall be a crime. ***2. Police and law enforcement are required to respond to or intervene in any incidents of reported bullying. ****a. Law enforcement are to ensure the parents or legal guardians of bullying suspect(s) or victim(s) are notified. **C. Cyber & Internet ***1. Cyber bullying, harassment or other forms of digital or cyber crime is illegal and a crime. ***2. The hacking, phishing, defacing, vandalization or destruction of a person's accounts or internet properties shall be a crime. ****a. The hijacking of user accounts, information or property shall be a federal crime. ***3. Impersonation, false accounts, fake accounts and other forms of identity fraud on social networks, forums, chat programs or gaming programs shall be a crime. ***4. Disclosure of private information of private individuals on any computer network, website or otherwise shall be a violation of the right to Privacy and of Privacy laws. ****a. Placement, distribution, reproduction and or sale of private, copyrighted, offensive, pornographic, libelous, slanderous, threatening and or harassing images, video, audio and or documentation via the internet, phone, fax, email or otherwise regarding a victim or victims shall be a crime. ***5. Website, forum, chat program and video gaming or online administration or moderators or authorities are required to intervene in any forms of cyber bullying harassment and ensure any harassment or bullying ceases. ****a. Administration must make aware law enforcement or federal agencies of any potentional sexual offenses or threats between an adult and a minor. *II. Charges & Sentencing **A. Verbal ***1. Repetative verbal abuse and bullying shall result in a sentence no less than community services. ***2 Verbal abuse resulting in emotional, mental and or psychological distress in a victim or victims shall result in probationary periods, detention center confinement for a period of no less than one week and community services. ***3. Verbal abuse leading to the suicide of a victim or victims shall result in no less than life imprisonment for manslaughter or negligent homicide, depending on severity of the crime. **B. Physical ***1. Physical harassment in any form shall be deemed Aggravated Harassment, a Felony and Level 5 crime. ***2. Physical harassment resulting in injury shall be deemed Assault, a Felony and Level 5 crime. ***3. Physical harassment resulting in extensive injuries and or permanent damages shall be deemed Assault & Battery, a Felony and Level 3 crime. ***4. Physical harassment resulting in the death of a victim or victims shall be deemed Murder, a Felony and Level 1 crime with no less than the death penalty for adults and life imprisonment for minors. **C. Sexual ***1. Sexual harassment in any form is considered a sex offense crime with punishments of no less than detention center incarceration for minors until reaching adult age of 18 years or 21 depending on severity. ***2. Sexual harassment in verbal form shall result in probationary periods, community services and or no less than one week incarceration in a detention center. ***3. Sexual harassment in physical form shall result in no less than probationary periods and or up to one month incarceration in a detention center. ***4. Sexual harassment in violent physical form shall be deemed as Sexual Assault, a Felony and Level 1 crime resulting in the death penalty for adults and life imprisonment for minors and placement and registry with the National Sex Offender Registry. ****a. In cases involving extreme violence, a charge of Rape, a Felony and Level 1 crime shall be charged, resulting in the death penalty for those 14 years of age or older. Those charged under 18 shall remain incarcerated until the age of 18 in which their sentence may be undertaken. **D. Cyber ***1. Cyber Bullying in a simple "verbalized" form (through harassing or threatening messages or posts) shall result in community services. ****a. Verbalized Cyber Bullying resulting in the suicide of a victim or victims shall be consider negligent manslaughter, Felony and Level 2 Crime with punishments of no less than life imprisonment. ***2. Cyber Sexual Harassment by any form shall result in punishments of no less than probationary periods and or community services. ****a. Cyber Sexual Assault is defined as any action used by a suspect to sexually harass a victim through the use of 3D images, generations, avatars, characters or otherwise via video or online gaming or online or internet programs with the intent to sexually harass a victim or victim(s) with either "verbalized" or 3D generated motions or actions ("Virtual Rape Harassment") to mimick sexual actions, advancements or attacks. Cyber Sexual Assault shall be a violation facing fines, community services and or probationary periods. ****b. "Virtual Rape Harassment" between an adult offender and an adult victim shall result in a fine and probationary period. ****c. "Virtual Rape Harassment" between an adult offender and victim minor shall be deemed a Sex Crime, a Felony, with the offender to be registered as a sex offender on the National Sex Offender Registry and up to a year incarceration. ****d. "Virtual Rape Harassment between an offending minor and any victim shall result in a fine and or probationary period. ***3. Hacking, defacing, destroying and or altering a victim or victims accounts or information via the internet shall be a cyber crime with a punishment of no less than three months imprisonment. ****a. Hijacking, defrauding or stealing accounts, information, personal data, financial data and or private data shall be a cyber crime with a charge of Cyber Terrorism and Identity Theft, Felonies, with no less than one year imprisonment and Federal fines. ****b. Impersonation and or false accounts shall be considered Harassment, a Misdemeanor, with no less than community services. *****1a. Use of a fraudulent account to harass and or threaten others or use to defraud a website, company, person or victim(s) shall be considered Identity Theft, a Felony and Level 3 crime. Category:Union of Everett Category:Laws